Siempre fuiste tú
by DanySalvatore
Summary: ONE SHOT DAMON & ELENA Continuancion del capitulo 4x23


One Shot : Damon y Elena 4x23

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la cadena CW y a la autora LJ Smith

Fandom: The Vampires Diaries

Damon sintió como una avalancha de emociones explotaban en su interior…en su cabeza solo podía escuchar esas magnificas palabras dichas por la mujer que amaba ¡él tenia a la chica! Rogaba que su mente no le jugara una mala pasada , su mente dejo de pensar cuando los labios de Elena presionaron los suyos , con tanta intensidad que lo dejo perplejo por unos segundos , luego solo quiso seguir juego frenético de lenguas , la besaba con devoción como si fuera la ultima vez que la besara , su cuerpo deliraba con electricidad que le provocaba la vampira … no lo podía creer… Elena lo amaba ,todavía las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza… _no lamento haberme enamorado de ti_… sentía la felicidad esparcirse por su cuerpo ,esas palabras que en algún momento pensó que nunca escucharía se habían echo realidad , y solo pensó en como hacerse digno de su amor y en como la haría feliz por el resto de la eternidad .

Un estruendo en el exterior hace que Damon se despegue abruptamente de la chica y que todo los pensamientos que tenia se esfumarán rápidamente .

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse solo significaba una cosa … su hermano.

El ojiazul sintió como la culpabilidad envolvía su cuerpo y miro a la chica en sus brazos . Elena lo miraba con extrañeza y vio en su mirada un poco de temor por lo que diría.

¿Sucede algo Damon? – Se atrevió la chica preguntar con voz temblorosa

Damon salio de su trance al escucharla y dejo un gran suspiro salir de su boca

-Stefan acaba de escucharnos Elena – dijo lo último con voz apagada

Elena sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se dio cuenta que era el momento de enfrentar lo que se venia

-hable con Stefan antes de decirte mi decisión- miro a Damon fijamente-

y aunque no lo creas, aprueba lo nuestro- dijo Elena observándolo atentamente y continuo diciendo - dijo… que necesitaba un tiempo solo y decidió irse - la chica sonrío tristemente

Damon abrió sus ojos y sintió como la tristeza consumía su cuerpo

-Elena yo …-agacha la cabeza- te amo, te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginar – tomo el rostro de su chica- pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estas equivocada.. que después de un tiempo te decepcionaras y termines… abandonándome- dijo Damon quebrándose en su voz , reflejando todos sus miedos en su mirada

Elena sintió que las palabras de su chico atravesaron su corazón y la morena supo en ese instante que no podría dejarlo … simplemente no podía vivir con algo así ..-

-Damon , mi amor – dijo la chica sosteniendo sus calidas manos que sostenían su rostro-

Yo no voy a dejarte … ¿es que acaso no me escuchaste decir que estoy completamente enamorada de ti ?- dijo Elena sonriendo

-Si Elena , pero Stefan te merece en cambio yo soy un vil Patan que todo lo hace mal.- dijo el vampiro soltando las manos de Elena que lo sostenían .

-¡No! Damon ¡ tu eres al que quiero y necesito para vivir! – dijo Elena desesperadamente

Damon tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo diciendo- sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, nunca dejaría de amarte.. ¿ me oyes?.- abrió sus ojos- Pero soy tan egoísta que me importó una mierda los sentimientos de mi hermano … solo podía pensar en ti y en como conseguir que me correspondieras –sus ojos se pusieron de un azul intenso- pero ahora que veo que se ha marchado- se giro dando la espalda a su chica- me siento mal Elena… –levanto la mirada entristecida- cuando estaba besándote escuche como se marcho y no es difícil saber que no esta feliz con todo esto… – su mirada se ensombreció y siguió diciendo - esta en todo su deber sentirse mal ... después de todo le robe a su chica y aunque sé que soy egoísta … después de todo mi hermano me importa… me importa mucho…aunque nunca lo demuestre.- dijo el vampiro entristecido

Elena nunca había visto a Damon tan vulnerable y sintió que se estaba pareciendo a su peor pesadilla … Katherine. Había destruido la relación entre los hermanos que más amaba , cuando lo último que quería era romper la relación de ellos , la culpabilidad también consumió su cuerpo y se dijo a si misma que no se lo perdonaría jamás .

-perdóname Damon – dijo con la mirada en el suelo- igual termine siendo como Katherine , yo no quería que sufriera ninguno de los dos , pero fue inevitable no enamorarme de ti Damon - sollozo al final

Damon al ver el estado de su chica se giro rápidamente y dijo:

-escúchame Elena , te lo diré solo una vez –Dijo con un deje de desesperación- Nunca Elena ,-volvió a recalcar- nunca podrías parecerte a Katherine –El vampiro cogió el rostro de la chica con sus manos- son polos completamente diferentes y la gran diferencia entre tu y ella es que tu si eres capaz de amar y tus sentimientos son puros….en cambio Katherine es una vil perra que nos quería a Stefan y a mi juntos para su merced- dijo Damon con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Elena entrecerró los ojos y luego asintió, con su mano tomo el rostro de Damon y lo acaricio con ternura- Sabes Damon …no me arrepiento de nada –dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente - no me arrepiento –repitió- ¿sabes porque? … Porque o sino nunca te hubiera conocido , además – dijo la chica reflexionado- todo se me hizo mas claro derepente , yo creía estar enamorada de Stefan , Él me entregó protección en un momento que lo estaba pasando muy ... muy mal … tú sabes …mis padres – bajo la mirada- ..y todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir que alguien me protegiera y talvez amada en cierto modo y se lo agradezco enormemente y se que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón pero en cambio tu Damon – dijo admirándolo-tú simplemente me consumes –sonrío - todo lo que creía o sentía …. Simplemente desapareció …- la mirada de Elena se iluminó- tu Damon – repitió- ¡llegaste a mi vida para darla vuelta!- lo observó- Tú eres al que esta pienso en todos momentos , tú eres el que produce ese fuego en mi… y la necesidad de estar a tu lado es tan fuerte …que comprendí que tú eras lo que quería y que mi amor por ti no se puede comparar con nada que haya sentido antes – Elena sonrío tímidamente- Te amo Damon nunca lo dudes … -sonrío -te dije que era real lo que sentía , el vinculo solo me aclaro cosas que en mi interior ya sabia – finalizo Elena

Damon sintió que las palabras de Elena era un bálsamo para su corazón oscuro y solo pensó que no seria capaz de vivir sin ella y haría todo lo posible por ser lo mejor para ella y que sobre todo no se arrepintiera de su decisión. -Damon se acerco a Elena y poso sus labios tiernamente .

-Se que fui y soy irresistible para ti – dijo sonriendo de lado tan característico como él lo hace.

Elena soltó una carcajada y con velocidad vampírica lo arrinconó en la pared

–pero que orgulloso señor Salvatore- susurró Elena sensualmente acariciando su pecho arriba y hacia bajo- pero debo confesar que estas en lo cierto – dijo lo ultimo coquetamente para luego abalanzarse en su cuello y mordisquearlo levemente

Damon suspiro al sentir los colmillos de Elena rozar su clavícula y fue inevitable sentir como su prominente cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente con las caricias de Elena.

La chica succionó la sangre que le proporcionaba su chico y sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo recibía la calida sangre del hombre que tenia al frente, saboreo con desesperación al sentir ese sabor metálico tan concentrado que sólo Damon tenía.

-te gusta como sabe – dijo más afirmando que preguntando el vampiro

Elena soltó un sonoro gemido como respuesta y luego ofreció su cuello para que bebiera de el . Damon no se demoro en responderle y se acercó lentamente al cuello de la chica y poso sus labios tiernamente en su clavícula, torturándola con húmedos besos recorriendo todo su cuello y luego bebiendo de ella.

Compartir sangre era tan excitante que Damon pensó que se volvería loco si no tenía a Elena en su cama ahora mismo.

-¿ que esperas Damon ,? Me estas matando- dijo la vampira inquieta

- No seas impaciente Elena , ahora tenemos toda la eternidad para disfrutarnos mutuamente – sonrío el vampiro ,introduciendo los colmillos en el bello cuello de su chica . Elena sonrío soltando un gemido y no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Damon , sí… tenían toda una eternidad para compartirlo con él y su corazón se hincho de felicidad y ahí supo que su decisión era la correcta.

FIN

Bien pues esto fue hecho en un momento de inspiración y bueno soy nueva aquí y me gustaría compartir este one shot :)


End file.
